Academy of Talents(Prologue)
by EmiChance
Summary: Hi This is my first story of BBS. Hope you guys enjoy it! As you can tell, this is only a prologue. This is mostly about Ventus and Vanitas' relationship with each other but I won't continue it if you guys didn't like this prologue.. Cover Pic: credits to XXTwoHeartsXX


Blue eyes sparkle as they excitedly stare at the alarm clock, waiting for it to ring. Once it rings, a pale hand pressed the 'stop' button and the owner of the hand and alarm clock jumped up in excitement. He had woken up earlier and was already dressed in his school uniform: a navy blue vest over a white shirt. A groan can be heard from the other side of the room as his roommate looked over sleepily.

"What are you doing this early, Ven….? I was dreaming about this super large BBQ lobster…."His roommate muttered as he hugged his pillow.

"Terra! It's the new school year!"Ven replied excitedly. Ven's eyes twinkle in mischief as he took out a wok and spatula he kept hidden below his bed.

"WAKE UP, TERRA! GET READY OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Ven shouted as he bangs the two things together, making loud noises. Terra shot out from his bed in shock at the sudden noises. Grumbling, he rushed over to the bathroom while covering his ears. He knew that Ventus will not stop until he gets what he wants.

Meanwhile, at the room next door, another boy woke up from his slumber. He smirked when he heard noises coming from the room next door. Stretching, he walked over to his bathroom to bath and change into his school uniform.

~~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~~~~

Terra ruffled his hair as he walked out of his room, carrying his bag.

"God, Ven….I will never understand how you get so energetic in the morning without any sugar and caffeine…"

"That's because I'm not a grumpy old man like you…"

"What did you say?!"

Before Terra could strangle his junior, a door slams and shut. The two roommates looked to see a black haired teenager staring at them.

"Vanitas! You're early. "Ventus greeted his classmate. Terra kept silent. He never really likes Vanitas ever since they first met. Vanitas was known to be the coolest and mysterious boy in school. Terra never really knows why most girls in school are in love in Vanitas. He was someone who talks back to teachers and even their head-master. Every boy was afraid but also hated him. Well, everyone except Ventus. Terra could not understand why Ventus do not mind being around with Vanitas. Of course, Vanitas would tease Ventus and verse-versa. Perhaps, because they were friends since the first grade, Vanitas do not mind having Ventus around? Terra never did understand their relationship with each other.

Vanitas smirked as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ventus. Thanks to your loud voice, I could get up early. I would forget today is the first day of school if you hadn't."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"What do you think? Ah, yes. I wonder why they still keep a loud person in this dorm though…"

Ventus blushed while Terra snickered. Upon hearing Terra's muffled laughter, Ventus turned to Terra with teary eyes.

"Don't tell me you have the similar thoughts as Vanitas?" Ven gripped terra's sleeves.

"Eh?"

Both of them stared at each other while Vanitas walked away snickering.

~~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~~

A blue haired teenager stood in front of the school gate, occasionally glancing at her watch. Around her, schoolmate greeted one another while walking inside the school. "Where are they?"

"AQUA!"

The said person flinched, nearly dropping her bag. She looked over to where her name was being called. Her eyes widen when she saw Ventus running over with Terra behind him.

"Aqua! Terra is so mean!"

"Eh? Why?"

"This is a misunderstanding!"Terra exclaimed but was ignored by his two best friends.

"He said I'm loud!"

Silence. A sound of a bag being put down can be heard.

Then, a black, purple aura appeared from Aqua. Passer-by stops what they were doing and stared at them.

Aqua's eyes turned red as she glared at the older boy who turned pale and small.

"How DARE you say Ven LOUD AND MAKE HIM CRY!"

~~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~BBS~~

A little while later, Aqua picked up her bag and pulled Ven towards the school. Ven glanced behind and saw Terra face down on the ground.

Students around them converse with one another, saying that Aqua won for the 216th time. Terra looked up and saw Ven sticking out his tongue at him. He trembled at the sight of it. He felt someone standing beside him and saw Vanitas smirking down at him.

"Losing to someone younger than you. What a shame…."He provoked. Terra growled and stood up.

"VEN! Get back here, you ungrateful brat!" terra shouted as he chased after them.

"Catch me if you can~~!" Ven laughed and broke into a run with Aqua yelling after them.


End file.
